The Adventures of Miss Scarlett
by LydiaRodgers13
Summary: As the sun set at Tortuga, Scarlett began to drown herself in rum. The sunlight shimmered on her auburn locks, as a tear streamed down her tanned face. She was running from her father and the life he wished her to live. Scarlett was not made for the high society life she had been born into, she was the governors daughter and it seemed to make matters worse.
1. Chapter 1

As the sun set at Tortuga, Scarlett began to drown herself in rum. The sunlight shimmered on her auburn locks, as a tear streamed down her tanned face. She was running from her father and the life he wished her to live. Scarlett was not made for the high society life she had been born into, she was the governors daughter and it seemed to make matters worse. She was forced to wear shoes that never fit her petite and narrow feet properly, which is why when no one was looking she would change into the lace up boots that were her younger sisters. The small heel her mother said a young woman of eighteen years of age should wear, made her fall about. The dresses were always uncomfortable. And she could never be herself, she always had to keep her opinions to herself and keep her mouth shut and nod. Her father was always disappointed in her, she never met his expectations even when she tried. Scarlett was born to be out on the sea, on some ship with a man who felt the same.

Scarlett heard the boards of the dock she was sitting on creak behind her. She jumped up and drew the sword she had stolen from some drunken pirate. It clashed with another sword, its owner being a tall tan man with long braided hair. She met his kohl rimmed eyes.

"Aye lass, no need to be frightened of me." The man spoke with a hint of humor in his voice.

"What do you want pirate?" Scarlett croaked. The rum she had been drinking the past for days made her voice crack.

"Pirate? Do you not know who I am lass?" Scarlett shook her head no. "Why I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, captain of the fastest ship of the seas, The Black Pearl!"

"Now Captain do you realize you did not answer my question? What. Do. You. Want?" Scarlett said this time with a little more confidence in her voice.

"I came to see why such a beautiful maiden like yourself, was sitting out here alone on the dock drinking rum. And why she was dressed like a pirate. Do you care to answer my questions lass?" Jack tilted his head toward Scarlett.

"What? A girl can't be by herself and drink the ghastly drink of rum on her own? And who said I wasn't a pirate?" Scarlett spat back as she drew her sword back into its holster and waited for the Captain's snide return.

"You wouldn't be out here alone if you were part of a crew, which means you're really not a pirate lass." Jack paused to look if he got a reaction out of her. Nothing. "My guess is that you were some high society brat who couldn't handle being told what to do. And now you are out here wishing you had never left because now you have to depend on yourself for everything." Scarlett's jaw dropped.

"For your information Captain Sparrow, I am not a brat. I'm just like you but I come from high society. And I never ever want to go back home, I can take care of myself just fine."

"Now yer sounding more like a pirate. Do you want to join a crew lass?" Jack asked her. Scarlett laughed at him.

"As if some sane pirate captain would allow me to join his crew! Women are bad luck while out on sea!"

"That's very true lass, but who said I was sane?" Scarlett looked at him oddly. "Welcome aboard the Black Pearl." Jack winked and he stood up and offered her his hand. She ignored it and got up herself to follow him. "Lass what's yer name?"

"Scarlett. Just Scarlett." She spoke quietly. She still had the bottle of rum in her hand as she followed him to the Pearl.

"Now Captain I hope you realize, I am not going to sleep with any of your crew members. I'm willing to work alongside them on the ship, not for them." Her words were slurring just a little bit as the rum started to effect her.

"Scarlett, do you think so little of me? You are to sleep in my cabin, away from the crew. On my bed," Jack winked at her as he said it, "while I sleep on the floor or in a chair."

"Captain there is no need to treat me any different from the other women who might have been on this ship," he looked at her oddly, "I'll sleep on the floor."

They were boarding the Pearl as she said it. Scarlett stopped in the middle of the main deck. "Captain, your ship is marvelous." She was serious, it was beautiful because it did not have to try. It was not painted in bright colors like all of the navy ships back home, it was plain and simple. She turned to see Jack looking at her oddly, "What?" she glared at him.

"You are the first woman aboard this ship who has ever said that and meant it. The other women just say stuff like that to get in my cabin with me." He winked. "Unless?"

"Don't flatter yourself Captain." Scarlett glared at him.

"Aye Captain! What is a woman doing aboard the ship? Captain you know it's bad luck to-"

"Mr. Gibbs this is Scarlett, she is our new crew member. And yes I know Gibbs, but after Elizabeth and Calypso, I think our luck couldn't get any worse." The stout short man, who was Mr. Gibbs, nodded in agreement.

"Crew this is Scarlett, Scarlett this is the sad lot I call my crew." As Jack said it, the crew began to hover around her. Pressing themselves into her. She drew her sword and they all backed off. They were not prepared for that.

"Now listen to me you filthy pirates. You better keep your hands off me and to yourselves, or I will cut your balls off with this very blade." The crew looked at her in fear. "Now teach me everything I need to know about this ship." Jack smirked from the ship. He knew she was serious.

"You heard her you scallywags! Now let's set sail out to the open sea!" Jack shouted his commands from the wheel. The crew all scurried to their places, leaving Scarlett in the middle of the deck to figure out where she was needed.


	2. Chapter 2

Scarlett awoke suddenly, the sun was beaming through a small port hole. Scarlett began scurrying around, she was in a bed, she could not recall ever making it to a bed last night. She had fallen asleep on the deck next to some crew members.

Scarlett looked herself over, all her clothes were on and were laced and buttoned the same way she had them yesterday. So why was she in Captain Jack's bed?

She scurried out of the captain's cabin to speak with Jack. As she shut the door and began to turn she ran straight into him.

"Oi! Lassie I was just about to check on you! Did you get a good sleep in last night?" Jack winked at her.

"Captain, how did I get in your room? I clearly remember falling asleep next to one of my fellow crew members." Scarlett wasn't angry, because the crew member she fell asleep next to was creepy, but she wasn't exactly happy either because she felt that Jack thought she was weak and fragile.

"I was just being a gentleman and carried you away to my cabin before the scum I call my crew could lay their hands on you while you were asleep." Jack sent the crew a dirty look, sure he wasn't exactly the perfect gentleman but he would never to something to a lady while she was unconscious. "I believe I deserve a thank you."

Gibbs whispered quietly to himself, "Since when did the Captain become so chivalarous?"

"Thank you Captain, I guess the rest of the crew didn't think I was being serious about my threat." She grinned. "And I was being quite serious boys." Jack snickered because the crew stood still and looked frightened.

Jack cleared his throat, "Now Scarlett I would like to teach you how to steer the Pearl, in case Gibbs and I are no longer aboard this ship." This was an honor, for Jack never let anyone touch the Pearl's wheel after he got back from Davy Jones' locker.

Scarlett got behind the wheel, but did not touch it till Jack told her to do so. "Now grip the wheel like this." Jack stood behind her and put his hands on top of hers to show her how to grip the wheel perfectly. His warm breath on the nape of her neck sent shivers down her spine. "Left is called Port and right is called Starship, go two notches Port." She steered the wheel two notches Port and turned to look at Jack for approval. He nodded,

"I like doing this way more than I like scrubbing the deck." Scarlett mumbled, and Jack chuckled.

"That's good to hear because you and Gibbs are my first and second mates. If anything were to happen to me, you two are in charge." Scarlett did not know what to say, other men had been on her way longer than her and yet she was his second mate.

"BOYS LET'S SET SAIL FOR SINGAPORE!" Jack commanded from behind Scarlett. Scarlett turned and did not realize Jack was still behind her and now had his hands on the wheel, she was pinned between him and the wheel. "Ready for a lovely time in Singapore, Miss Scarlett?" Jack leaned into her as he said it, almost touching her face.

"I'd love to duel some cocky pirate while we're there," she paused, " and if I can get a little drunk on some rum." Scarlett ducked under his arms and went to stand over by Gibbs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack was carrying Scarlett back to his cabin for the second night in a row, she persisted on not sleeping in his cabin. Jack didn't mind having Scarlett's petite body in his arms. He would be lying if he said that he didn't want her. Scarlett seemed to play with his emotions and made him act different. He never cared what anyone thought of him until he met her. Part of it had to be that she was beautiful, nothing like the other women in Tortuga he had hooked up with. She had auburn wavy locks that matched her name, her eyes were the same shade of blue as the sea, and she had a nice tan body.

Jack found himself thinking of her a lot lately. He always challenged him every time they spoke. She made him want to do the right thing. Elizabeth had warned him of something of the sort. She had said, "You're going to want it Jack. Want to do the right thing." And of course at the time he thought she was crazy. But Jack liked Scarlett, liked her to the point he wanted to do the right thing.


End file.
